1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information acquisition system that acquires information on a subject by using image data of the subject and an information acquisition system that acquires information on a route based on input route information.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, there are mobile information devices such as image pickup devices (for example, digital cameras), which have an image pickup function, each having a function for detecting position information on a position in which the mobile information device is located and processing picked up image data in correspondence with the detected position information (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-15187A).